Let ME In To YOUR Heart
by 143CID-AbhiTarika
Summary: Abhijeet suffers from PTSD after his fall off the waterfall and Tarika comes to know about it and it brings up not so pleasant memories for her. I know I know you all are probably pinching yourself after seeing so many stories from me. But guess what it's true guys! :) Anyways enjoy and please read and review.


Abhijeet suffers from PTSD after his fall off the waterfall and Tarika comes to know about it and it brings up not so pleasant memories for her. For people who don't know PTSD is actually called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, it's a disorder that people get a when they've been through Traumatic Stress, like for instance Rape, torture, or when have been in a very stressful situation, it's mostly common for people who are in the military and war, or people who are cops or undercover… and that's putting it in simple terms. You can read more about it here  wiki/Posttraumatic_stress_disorder Not trying to show that Abhijeet is weak it's a disorder and it can happen to anyone so don't take it personally.

~~PTSD~~

A lonely figure was sitting on his bed, shivering from the trauma he had been through just 72 hours ago. Every time his eyes closed he could see it happening all over again and he just couldn't take it. Although he tried to tell everyone he was ok, he knew that it was a lie. He didn't want people to worry for him or pity him.

The figure finally got up and went to the kitchen for a drink of water. On his way back he glanced at the clock hanging in his living room. It read 10:00pm. He didn't know how long he was sitting in his room, trying to forget everything but what he did know was that it wasn't working.

He knows he has PTSD, the doctor even told him in the hospital, but he promised to eat his meds and keep in touch with the doctor as long as the doctor didn't tell the team about his condition.

**C*I*D**

"_You're suffering from PTSD" The doctor said looking up from his clipboard._

"_Wh…What?" Abhijeet looked up shocked from the sudden news he had been given._

"_Look we know this is going to be really hard for you but you have to try and understand us here. You have to take your medicines and promise me you'll try and get better, because look, if you don't try you will never get better and trust me it's not what you want." _

"_I understand but please don't tell my team about this. I promise to eat my meds and keep in touch but please I don't want to worry about me and let it get in the way of their work."_

_The doctor looked at him surprised. "I can relate to how you are feeling but I need to let someone know. Is there anyone who is not an agent? Maybe a girlfriend?" The doctor asked._

_Abhijeet thought for a little while and then spoke up. "Umm no I really don't think there is anyone."_

_The doctor nodded "Alright but you have to call me every second day and if you don't, I'm warning you, I'll call your team."_

_Abhijeet nodded._

**C*I*D**

The figure sighed and went back to his room. Suddenly he heard the doorbell ring and he was scared instantly. He was still giddy from everything that had happened and he slowly went to the door and looked through the peephole.

He saw a familiar face and he opened the door. "Tarika? What are you doing here at this hour? Is everything ok?" He said his face clearly scared.

"Yea everything is fine. I just came to see you. I heard you had a very big fall." She replied studying his face.

The memory flashed through his brain again and he shook violently.

"Abhijeet?!" She gently grabbed his arm at the shaking. "Are you ok?"

"I'M FINE!" He replied angrily, he wriggled out of her grip and headed over to the living room.

Tarika looked at him, surprised from his sudden outburst and suddenly a thought came across her mind.

"Wait… I hope he doesn't have PT… No he can't." She ran over to the living room and saw him sitting on the couch trembling violently.

"Abhijeet… Abhijeet look at me." She gently put a hand on his chin and tilted it towards herself. His hard, dark, chocolaty brown eyes met her soft black catlike eyes. His forehead was sweating like crazy and he looked like he was going to pass out any second from the lack of sleep.

"Abhijeet? Is everything ok?" She asked him in a soft voice.

He got up off the couch and turned away from her.

"Everything is fine I'm just tired so please, I think you should leave." He said roughly.

Tarika stood and faced his back.

"Abhijeet please meri taraf dekho." Tarika said in a small sweet voice.

Tarika was scared of knowing the truth but she had to ask. She didn't want the same fate for Abhijeet that her ex fiance had to go through.

Abhijeet turned slightly hearing her desperate tone.

"Abhijeet tum theek tou ho na?" She asked.

"Ha...Haan main theek hoon." Abhijeet answered. 'Isse kaise pata chalgya?' He thought.

"Abhijeet please don't lie to my face." She said.

"Tarika main saach bol ra hoon?!" He yelled.

"OK fine. Main ja rahi hoon." Tarika turned and saw Abhijeet's meds laying on the table. She went over and saw them.

"Arrey yeh tou wahi meds hai jo Jared ka ta tha." Tarika exclaimed.

Abhijeet turned around and saw her holding his meds.

"Yeh Jared kaun hai?" He asked suspiciously.

"My ex-finace." She said.

"KYA?! You were suppose to marry someone?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes way before you though."

"What happened?" He asked in a soft voice.

"He left because he had PTSD." Tarika said in a small voice.

Abhijeet looked shocked and Tarika looked at him with teary eyes.

Flashback:

_It was Christmas morning and sunlight flooded through the room onto a curly haired girls face. She closed her eyes tightly trying to shut the light out. Suddenly the girls eyes opened wide as she remembered it was Christmas morning. _

"_Jared?" She said, patting the empty bed space beside her._

"_Jared where are you?" She got up and went looking for him._

_She went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. She walked around the entire house looking for him. Suddenly she spotted a note laying on the table._

"What did the note say?" Abhijeet asked.

_Tarika looked at the note and read it._

_'Tarika I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. When I was gone at war I felt like I was falling through the sky and coming back home to you was like hitting the ground which was just unbearable. I love you but I just need to figure this out.'_

_Tarika read and reread the note and collapsed to the ground crying._

"He said that coming home to me was like hitting the ground Abhijeet. I keep thinking of what I did wrong, kya kami thi mujh mein? What's wrong with me Abhijeet?" She asked as she burst out crying.

"No Tarika, nothing is wrong with you, koi kami nahi hai meri Tarika mein. OK shh!" He went over to her and hugged her.

"Then why? Why did he leave me?" Tarika sobbed into his shoulder.

"Tarika I understand how he felt and sometimes people want to be alone in this kind of thing." Abhijeet said.

Tarika moved away and wiped her tears. 'Mujhe isse console karna chaiye aur yeh mujhe kar ra hai.' Tarika thought.

"You want me to leave?" She asked in a small voice not wanting to leave.

"No." He answered back simply.

She walked over to him.

"Abhijeet please ek baat promise karo." Tarika said.

"Haan bolo."

"Promise karo ki tum muje tumhari help karne do gai and that you'll eat your meds. That you won't push me away thinking that you don't want me to see you in your bad state. Promise me that you'll let me stand by your side always. Promise me that you will let me love you and help you through this."

"I promise... wait love me?" Abhijeet asked surprised.

Tarika nodded and Abhijeet grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug.

Tarika's eyes teared up again. "Abhijeet please don't ever let me go, I've been hurt before and I don't think I could take it again."

"I won't let you go, even if I tried I can't let go. I sometimes can't sleep at night knowing that I haven't said sorry for hurting you if I ever did even by mistake." Abhijeet said kissing the top of her head and she sighed as she relaxed herself into him.

"Abhijeet?" She asked, her voice muffled through his shirt.

"Hmm?" He asked as he caressed her hair.

"Apni meds ka liye?" She asked cutely.

Abhijeet smiled in spite himself. This girl could bring a smile to his face even in the toughest times and always stays by his side no matter what. 'I'm so lucky to have her. Jared was an idiot for leaving her and making her feel so low about herself.' Abhijeet thought, his hands automatically tightened around her.

"I love you Tarika." He said.

Tarika looked up at him in surprise.

"Topic avoid karne ki kosish kar re ho?" She asked looking up at him still in the tight hug.

"Nahi ka liyi hai meds maine." Abhijeet said smiling again, looking down at her.

"Promise?" Tarika asked.

"Haan Tarika."

"Ok then I love you too." She said.

Abhijeet laughed. He was feeling much better than he was in the past two days and was actually feeling sleepy and wanted to sleep knowing that someone knew about him and cared about him just as much with him having a disorder than as before.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. She responded by kissing his cheek back and Abhijeet felt like he was on top of the world.

"Abhijeet why didn't you tell anyone about your disorder?" She asked suddenly.

"I just didn't want people to feel pity for me or judge me, I guess." Abhijeet said looking away.

"Abhijeet hum kyun judge karenga? It's a disorder kabhi bhi kisi ko ho sakta hai. Iss ka matlab who kamzor nahi balke strong hai jo iss sab ko tolerate kar sakta hai." Tarika said as she kissed his forehead.

"I'm glad you found out Tarika. I was scared of being alone. Aur strong tou tum ho jisne help karne ki kosish ki." Abhijeet said.

"Lekin main nahi kar payi. I failed Abhijeet." She said.

"Nahi Tarika. Yeh tumhari galati nahi hai. Tumne poori kosish kari aur main tumhe apne baare mein itna low nahi soochne doonga." Abhijeet said.

Tarika looked into his eyes and smiled. She saw his swollen, red and sleep eyes and she knew that he probably hadn't slept in a while from the reoccurring dreams.

She leaned up and kissed his lips softly and he closed his eyes. He kissed her back with equal passion and she also closed her eyes. Both broke apart for air and blushed.

"Abhijeet how many nights have you not slept?" She asked.

Abhijeet looked at her in shock.

"Abhijeet main janti hoon ki tumhe neend nahi aiyi hogi."

"Two" He finally said.

"Chalo mere saath." She said.

"Kahan?" He asked.

She led him to his bedroom and made him lay down. She sat down beside him and started to stroke his hair lightly. Abhijeet looked at her and she smiled.

"Abhijeet so jao, ab tumhe daarne ki koi zarurat nahi hai. Main hoon tumhare saath." She said.

Abhijeet smiled and kissed her hand.

"I love you meri jaan" He said hugging her waist.

"I love you too mere sharpshooter." She said.

Abhijeet closed his eyes and slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep, one with pleasant dreams.

Tarika also closed her eyes and slid down to lay beside him. He turned around in his sleep and absent mindedly hugged her. She hugged him back and also drifted off into a deep slumber.

A/N: Ohh another surprise from me huh? I guess I'm on a role. Just had a bunch of incomplete stories laying around so I decided to finish a couple of them. Guess I'm getting inspired by something, don't know what. Also one more thing your reviews do a lot to help me keep writing. Makes me wanna update so I could read more reviews. SO please review. This story was started when that episode just finished and I decided to write the rest now. Please REVIEW. Didn't proof read this sorry for the mistakes. I'm in a rush.

PS: People who are asking me to write on Daya and Shreya, I'm sorry but that is not in my line of work ;P Sorry no I just can't write on them, I just doesn't feel right to me. I'm more of an Abhirika and Dayuskaan person. Sorry for all the people I disappointed.


End file.
